La sorpresa più bella
by KillerQueen86
Summary: Una piccola occhiata alla vita quotidiana di Rose e del Dottore Umano.  Rimase sulla soglia della camera a osservarle, era il tramonto e gli ultimi raggi solari illuminavano la stanza e i capelli di Rose splendevano ricordandogli per un attimo la sua Dea


La sorpresa più bella

KillerQueen86

Personaggi: _Human__ Doctor, Rose Tyler__, altro personaggio_

Rating: _Verde_

Genere: _Romantico, fluff_

Avvertimenti: _one-shot, collocate dopo __4X13 Journey's End _

Conteggio parole: _925_

Note: _Eccomi qua con un nuova one-shot __su Rose e Handy (O Human Doctor, o come lo volete chiamare), realizzata per il contest __Lovely Valentine - II edition del forum __Collection of Starlight _

Beta: _Sayuri_Hanami_

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who e tutti i suoi personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (purtroppo), tutti i diritti sono dei legittimi proprietari, il mio è solo un divertimento._

Rimase sulla soglia della camera a osservarle, era il tramonto e gli ultimi raggi solari illuminavano la stanza e i capelli di Rose splendevano ricordandogli per un attimo la sua Dea personale, che lo aveva salvato tanto tempo fa.

Rose stava lì seduta sulla sedia a dondolo di legno chiaro, che Pete aveva regalato ai due per quella cameretta, il viso sereno e rilassato come non lo vedeva da tempo. Tra le sue braccia silenziosamente la loro piccola gustava il latte che Rose le stava dando.

Per un po' avevano deciso di non viaggiare e lei aveva deciso che poteva anche fare a meno di lavorare come agente operativo al Torchwood, tutto per quella meraviglia che solo qualche mese prima aveva stravolto la loro vita. Rose aveva scoperto di essere incinta dopo neanche un anno da che vivevano in quel mondo, anche se inizialmente nessuno dei due si sentiva pronto, aveva deciso di accettare e affrontare insieme tutto. E nonostante le difficoltà iniziali di entrambi adesso avevano trovato un loro equilibrio e sembrava tutto andava bene. Rose aveva lasciato a lui il compito di prendersi cura di lei durante la gravidanza, viziandola e coccolandola come più gli andava, ogni decisione era presa insieme, tranne che per il nome, Rose anche in quel caso, volle fargli un piccolo dono chiamando la loro piccola Jenny in ricordo di quella figlia che lui tempo addietro aveva perso e aveva conosciuto per poco.

Sorrise dolcemente con il cuore pieno d'amore per quelle due meraviglie che gli riempivano la vita ogni giorno.

"Hai intenzione di stare lì tutta la sera?" la voce di Rose gli arrivò dolcemente riportandolo alla realtà.

"Non volevo disturbarvi." Aggiunse avvicinandosi alle due, si mise accanto a Rose osservando la piccola Jenny aggrapparsi al seno della madre con gli occhietti chiusi, con le manine che si chiudevano a pugnetti come per cercare di afferrare qualcosa.

"Com'è andata la giornata?" chiese dolcemente appoggiando un piccolo bacio sulla fronte di Rose.

"Tranquillamente. La pediatra dice che la nostra piccola è perfettamente in salute." Aggiunse Rose sorridendo dolcemente mentre guardava la piccola e le accarezzava i radi capelli chiari che coprivano la testolina.

"Sei riuscita a riposare un po'?" chiese lui con dolcezza, cingendole le spalle con un braccio e appoggiandosi al bracciolo della sedia.

"Si, la mamma è rimasta fino a un ora fa." Spiegò tenendo con un braccio la piccola accarezzò la gamba del Dottore e lo guardò sorridendo.

"Mi sei mancato." Gli disse con dolcezza.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu, Rose." Le disse sorridendole, le accarezzò una guancia e le diede un piccolo bacio. Un piccolo gemito di Jenny ricordò ai due di non essere soli, la piccola aveva finito di mangiare e sazia cercava l'attenzione dei suoi genitori.

"Oh non fare la gelosa, anche tu mi sei mancata." Disse il Dottore prendendola in braccio e stringendola al suo petto.

"Preparo la cena, ci pensi tu a metterla a letto?" chiese Rose alzandosi, accarezzò la testa della piccola che sgambettava felice in braccio al papà.

"Con piacere." Le rispose sorridendo, Rose uscì dalla stanza per poi tornare un attimo su suoi passi.

"Niente storie di mostri intesi? Sarà anche piccola, ma credo che capisca cosa le racconti." Ammonì dolcemente Rose.

Il Dottore le sorrise e poi guardò la sua piccolina che non smetteva un attimo di guardarsi attorno nella sua cameretta tutta rosa, con i suoi occhioni nocciola che senza dubbio aveva preso da lui, mentre il sorriso era tutto della madre, appoggiava le manine al petto del Dottore più e più volte.

"Hai sentito la mamma niente storie di mostri." Le disse chiudendo le persiane della cameretta, per poi metterla nella culla.

"Ma questo non significa che non posso raccontarti di lei." Accese la lampada che teneva accanto alla culla. Che dava una certa penombra alla stanza.

"Da piccolo sognavo spesso di volare tra le stelle." le disse accarezzandole la testa.

"E in un certo senso posso dire di esserci riuscito. Ho corso tanto e ho visto posti meravigliosi." Continuò a raccontarle con aria sognante, gli occhi della piccola sembrarono concentrarsi su di lui.

"Un giorno ti ci porterò, proprio come ho fatto con la mamma. Saremo noi tre sul nostro Tardis a correre tra le stelle." Le disse sorridendo.

"C'è stato un tempo in cui ero molto solo e triste. Un momento in cui avevo perso molto, e non volevo che nessun'altro si avvicinasse a me." Sospirò ripensando per un attimo a quello che aveva perso, al suo pianeta, alla sua famiglia, ai suoi amici.

"Poi, come per magia è arrivata la tua mamma. Così forte, così meravigliosa, così incredibilmente dolce e testarda." Tornò a sorridere ricordando i loro primi viaggi, le volte che si trovavano a litigare.

"Avresti dovuto vederla, sempre pronta ad affrontare ogni pericolo per proteggere ciò in cui credeva. E non si arrendeva mai, anche quando io le dicevo che era impossibile." Continuò pensando a quando la rivide alla fine di quella strada dopo tre anni in cui erano stati divisi.

"So per certo di non poter essere felice senza che lei mi stringa la mano ." Le disse sorridendo.

"E per questo e per mille altri motivi che stasera le chiederò di sposarmi, per vivere con voi due per sempre." Disse infine solennemente, vide però che piccola aveva chiuso gli occhi ed era addormentata. Le accarezzò ancora una volta la testolina per poi darle un piccolo bacio attento a non svegliarla.

"Buona notte tesoro mio." Le disse sottovoce per poi uscire dalla stanza e unirsi alla sua amata Rose.

Fine


End file.
